Miss you
by EvanlynFan
Summary: Horace is leaving for Nihon-Ja and Cassandra doesn’t like it. Little scene between the two before book 10. Love this one!


Cassandra ran down the stairs as fast as she could.

A few people remained confused for a moment when Cassandra came running by.

Through the corridors, then to the left and down another staircase. There she came to the knights' quarters.

She walked past a few other chambers until she reached her destination. She paused and caught her breath.

Then she knocked on the door.

A big, muscular handsome boy opened the door.

"Cassie!" Horace said enthusiastically when he saw the princess standing in front of him.

"Horace! You are leaving ?... "Cassandra said.

She glanced past Horace into his room and saw a large trunk on his bed with some clothing next to it

that he was probably packing when Cassandra suddenly stood at the door.

Horace was a little surprised, but he understood what she meant.

"Oh ... your father told you."

Cassandra nodded sadly.

"Come in." Horace said as he stepped aside to let her through.

Cassandra came in and sat down on his bed next to the trunk.

Horace, meanwhile, was already busy pulling more clothes out of his closet.

Cassandra followed him with a sad look. Horace carefully folded his shirts and put them in his suitcase.

"Why is my father sending you to Ni ... Nimo? ... ehh," Cassandra began.

"Nihon-Ja" Horace finishes for her.

" Right! Nihon-Ja ... why do you have to go? "" She asked softly

"That's just part of my job, Cassie.

Your father sent me there to learn something about culture and to see if everything is still going well. "

Horace said.

"" But why do YOU have to go! Why couldn't he send someone else there? "

''I don't know. Maybe nobody else is suitable for the assignment. "" He said.

"Maybe I'm the only one who doesn't understand anything about culture!" He joked.

Cassandra remained silent and smiled at that last sentence.

Even though she was not at all happy with this situation.

She was almost certain that her father would only send Horace there so that Cassandra could spend some time without him.

They were often together and that didn't go unnoticed. Certainly not because of her father.

She didn't know Horace actually thought that too.

"Well ... maybe you are just the best knight in the empire and my father knows about the

special martial arts of the Nihon-Ja and knows that you can learn a lot from that."

She said with a sad smile. Horace blushed with the compliment.

She was not at all happy that her buddy would leave ...

or actually ... he was more than just her buddy. She loved being with Horace.

He was funny, sweet and protective. A very good company. Moreover, other feelings were added over the years.

And that didn't only apply to her, Horace felt that too.

Although they didn't really talk about it, there had already been several '' romantic '' moments between the two.

"When will you be back?" Cassandra asked

Horace shrugged.

"I have no idea, it depends on how much work there is to do."

Cassandra now looked even more sad. She stared at her lap with her head bowed,

so Horace could not see her radiance. Her shoulders were bent so Horace knew she was sad.

He walked around the bed and sat down beside her.

He put an arm around her shoulders and pressed her against him.

"At least I have a very good reason to come back," he said to her softly.

Cassandra looked up. Deep blue eyes stared in emerald green.

She looked questioningly at him.

"You." Horace said simply and with a sweet smile.

Cassandra's eyes lit up and she smiled back. Then she leaned over and pressed her warm, soft lips to his.

Horace was surprised, but he gladly participated.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and he wrapped his arms protective around her waist.

For a moment it seemed as if they were the only ones in the world.

Then Cassandra withdrew. Horace had to recover from what had happened.

"And you better come back!" She said seriously.

"I promise!" Horace said with a grin.

Then Cassandra laughed and crawled into his arms again.

They stayed that way.

"I'll miss you," she said after a while.

"I'll miss you too," Horace said then.

He pulled her even closer and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

Packing was possible later, he thought.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! **

**I personally loved this little scene between the two, because it's so real! I thought about it and I realized that something like this mist have happened between Horace and Cassandra. But John didn't write about it...so here is what I thought ️**


End file.
